The present invention is generally directed to soil analysis, and is specifically directed to embodiments of analyzing the nitrogen potential in soil samples. Determining the amount of plant available nitrogen is a continual challenge for crop producers. Based on this uncertainty, the crop producer is often led to speculate how much supplementary fertilizer is required to achieve the desired crop yield.